Domino
In their first match with WWE, where they debuted on the SmackDown! brand, the team's name was changed again, this time to "Deuce 'n Domino." They debuted on the January 19, 2007 episode, where they were placed in a tag team match, in which Deuce 'n Domino won. On the February 2 episode of SmackDown!, the team defeated the then-WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. Deuce 'n Domino faced London and Kendrick in a WWE Tag Team Championship match at February's pay-per-view event, No Way Out. At the event, they lost when Kendrick pinned Deuce via a roll-up. On the April 20 episode of SmackDown!, they defeated London and Kendrick for the WWE Tag Team Championship when London was, in storyline, injured after missing a moonsault to the outside. Kendrick was left to defend the title by himself, and was pinned after being hit with the West Side Stomp, a finishing move performed by Deuce 'n Domino. Three weeks later, London and Kendrick competed against William Regal and Dave Taylor. Deuce 'n Domino interfered, causing Regal and Taylor to be disqualified. This made both teams number one contenders leading to a triple threat tag team match the following week where Deuce 'n Domino retained the tag title. During a tag team match with Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and Jayson Paul) in late June, Domino suffered an injury, which was diagnosed as a broken nose and a possible broken orbital bone socket in his eye. The injury would keep him out of the ring for a month. After coming back from his injury, Deuce 'n Domino engaged in short rivalries with Batista, and Ric Flair. On the August 31 episode of SmackDown!, he and Deuce lost their tag team championship to Matt Hardy and the reigning United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter. During the last few months of 2007, Deuce 'n Domino had short scripted rivalries with Hardy and MVP, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, Jesse and Festus, and Finlay and Hornswoggle. At the beginning of 2008, the team suffered a series of losses. At WrestleMania XXIV in March, Deuce and Domino competed as singles competitors in a 24-man Interpromotional Battle Royal, in which the winner would face then ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero later that night; however, neither was able to win the match. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Deuce 'n Domino parted ways with Cherry; WWE Diva Maryse would take over as the team's on-screen manager. On the June 20, 2008 episode of SmackDown, following a loss to Jesse and Festus, their second straight loss in two weeks, Deuce and Domino fought after the match, ending with Deuce laying out Domino with the Crack 'em in da Mouth. Deuce then threw his jacket over Domino, dissolving their partnership. The split was then further cemented when Deuce was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft. Following the draft, Domino was predominantly featured as an enhancement talent on SmackDown weekly. Domino's last television appearance was on the August 1 episode of SmackDown, when he suffered a loss to The Big Show. Compton was then released from his WWE contract on August 8, 2008. Category:Alumni